He forgot about me
by Devil Woman 24
Summary: Kon forgot he left Tim tied and gagged down. When Tim is freed, he is very mad. Re-make of "I felt betrayed". After 3 years I decided to re-make it since it was my very first and I liked the story I developed pretty much. Sequel to: Bat Fantasies by Eediva. Found here: /s/3384497/1/Bat-Fantasies


**He forgot about me**

We were roleplaying a rape -and doing some bondage- when Bruce and Clark caught us and were suddenly turn off and wished to continue no more. He got angry with me when I told him that our fun was gone just when he was getting the point of roleplaying, so he decided to left me tied down and gagged against the heavy wooden computer's desk's feet as punishment and sat down before the monitor while I was still there merely covered by my own jeans. After a while Conner stood and walked towards the door, he turned around and said "Don't worry, I'll just pick something to drink and be right back", but he clearly had no intention to let me go just yet. I get it, I offended him, but still wasn't a reason to left me there for hours. Yes, for hours. After he left 'for a drink' he didn't came back. I was till there and he didn't came back to set me free. I lost count of the time, I was getting frustrated, desperate. No one entered the room and probably only Clark and Bruce knew I was there, but after what they saw they probably thought it was the best not to enter the room again. I started crying softly not knowing what to do, not knowing how to set myself free. I was left all alone, by myself, forgotten.

Suddenly, my cry was interrupted by the sound of the door opening pretty fast. I didn't care if anyone saw me like that; I just wanted to be set free. It was him though. He looked exalted, worried. He closed the door behind him, not breaking it by a mere miracle, and kneeled at my side and started untying me. "I'm so sorry, Tim. I swear it wasn't my intention to leave you here like this."

I was finally free. I stood and dressed up, cleaned my tears before looking at him angry. "If it wasn't your intention to leave me here, why you did?" I snarled right back at him and Conner just looked down before explaining himself.

"While I was grabbing a pop Bart came to me and asked me something about a videogame he was playing. I went with him thinking that it will take only a few minutes and that it couldn't hurt, but…" Kon stopped midsentence and I believe that he was afraid to finish that sentence.

"But what?!" I snarled while crossing my arms over my chest and watching his expression of guilt and sadness.

"But…but I forgot I left you here and started playing with him." How he dared to **forget **about **me. **I got even angrier but didn't interrupt. "Cassie came to us asking where you were and it suddenly hit me that I had left you here." I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but I needed to it anyways. I slapped his face. Twice and on each side. He didn't said anything, he didn't evade it. He just stood there and took them.

"I knew you weren't bright, but I didn't knew you were that stupid!" Conner looked up in surprise and gulped. He knew what was coming. "You just forgot about me? You just forgot? I trusted you, Kon, and you left me for I don't know how many hours!" I saw him biting at his lips and looking at the floor in regret and guilt, a big guilt. "I was praying for someone to come in and freed me not even caring if they saw me naked. I just wanted to be free again." My voice started cracking as I remembered the frustration and desperation. I took a minute to calm myself down, I didn't wanted to cry in front of him, not with all the fury I had inside me. "This is over." I said and he looked up in surprise. "If you can forget I was tied here, I can forget about you." Kon started denying with his face, kneeled and hugged my legs while begging me forgiveness, but I was too angry to do that. So I kicked him away from me and walked outside the room towards my own. I slammed the door behind me and, once inside my bed, hugged a pillow crying over it.

The commotion wake up the curiosity in everyone, including Clark and Bruce, who were know standing with a fair distance of my room's door. Kon had followed me and knocked the door calling my name while ignoring the crowd. Bruce asks Kon what happened, but he ignores the man as he kept knocking the door insistently. He could have easily broken my door and came in, but he wouldn't dare, not now with the fury I was made. "Tim…I'm really sorry. Please, open the door." He said and I got out of the bed, cleaned my face, and open the door to confront him again or better yet, to humiliate him. "Of course that you are!" I screamed at him first thing after opening the door. "You left me in that room tied and gagged for hours, hours, Kon!" I screamed at him again while the guys opened the eyes in surprises as they heard our discussion, but no one dared to interfere. Conner lowered his head in shame without saying a word, knowing that he deserved to be humiliated, that he deserved this treatment and I wasn't going to give him less. "How could you forget you left me tied in a room for hours? How could you be that stupid?!" Clark was going to interrupt not liking the way I was treating Kon, but Bruce stopped him and shook his head making the other man stand in place doing nothing but watch. I just looked at Kon and waited for him to say something, but he didn't said anything. He just kneeled before me in front of everyone with some tears in his face and my heart sank.

"I'm sorry, Tim, really. Do anything you want to me, but please…please…don't leave me. I love you." Conner said and I was surprise. All the anger was gone in question of seconds. For a few minutes I didn't knew what to say. I felt sorry for him because I now understood that it hurt him too, it hurt him to know what he did to me. Clark then walked towards Kon and tried to make the teen stand up "Conner, stand up. Enough of humiliating yourself in front of everyone", but Conner pushed the man away while shooking his head. "No, not until he forgives me. I deserve all this. I know it." I passed a hand over my face for a moment thinking what to do and then made him look at me. "Never. Again." I said and he nodded. I cleaned the tears from his face. "I forgive you then." Conner stood up and hugged me while Bruce made everyone go away.

Clark was going to say something, but Bruce interrupted him again. "Not here. Inside" he said pointing at the interior of my room. We all came in my room now and Bruce closed the door as Clark sat down at the edge of my bed with a sigh. "Can one of you explain to me what happened?" Clark asks after a moment. I was going to explain, but Kon talked first. "When both of you, saw us doing… you know…we were kind of turned off. Tim made a comment that made me angry and I left him there. It wasn't my intention to leave him there for hours. I went out for a drink, Bart talked to me about a game and I went to help him, but then I forgot I left Tim in the room tied down." I felt sorry for Kon. He was in pain and just saying what happened made his pain worse. I caressed his back to comfort him. "I remembered about Tim when Cassie came asking for him" finished Kon explaining what happened. Clark didn't said anything, but Bruce walked towards Conner and placed a hand over his shoulder. "I can understand why Tim was so angry and is good that everything ended in good terms, but next time just don't leave him tied down."

Both, Clark and Bruce, knew about our relationship for about a few months now. Bruce didn't took it well at first, but now he was okay with it. Clark was still a bit surprise by it even after all these months of knowing it.

"None of this would had happened if you hadn't tied him down in the first place." Said Clark to Kon being a total jerk towards him. I looked at the man trying to defend Kon, but I didn't found the appropriate words. Bruce did it for me. "Clark, aren't you being a bit too harsh with the boy?" Clark stood to confront Bruce while frowning. "I'm being too harsh because Conner made a mistake and Tim had to pay for that? No, I'm not being too harsh, I'm being fair." Bruce sighed and crossed his hands over his chest while looking down for a moment and then up. "I think the boys are over that now and you should too. Conner has learn his lesson."

"None of this would had happened if they weren't together!" Clark said still frowning and rising his voice while Bruce frowned too at that. "So your problem here is that he is gay, isn't it?" At which Clark snapped back. "Yes! Maybe is because of that!" Bruce laughs a bit before replying. "So, because Conner likes other men you are being a total jerk with him?" Kon then walks towards Clark lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry" he made it sound like he was asking for forgiveness for being gay, for being in love with me and Clark looked surprise for a moment before he hugged Kon. After the man sighed he let the boy go. "Don't be. Is not your fault, is mine for not accepting this" said Clark with a soft smile.

**~Hours later~**

Hours later I was naked once again and bumping on Kon's lap. "Mmmm now this is good" I said with raspy voice looking at my boyfriend being tied and gagged. It was payback time. I kept moving my hips at a torturous rhythm.

"Mmmm, mmmm" Those were the only sounds made by Kon. He was trying to go faster but I had tied his legs too and he could only move his hips a little. I bent over to kiss his cheek and I ungag him to kiss his mouth. He practically raped my mouth. The kiss was passionate and strong and even knowing he could set himself free he didn't because he was enjoying this way too much to ruin it by setting himself free. I moaned in his mouth going faster and feeling his erection hit my sweet spot. I break the kiss and arch my back moaning loudly. I was going to cum soon if I kept hitting my sweat spot with his big cock. I ran my fingers over his testicles pressing them when I heard him screaming as he reaches his climax, I came with him biting my lips. I collapse over him, panting. He set himself free and hugs me, kissing my forehead.

"That was great" he admitted and I laugh. "Well, you said we should tried bondage next time, but you didn't specify with whom being the one tied" I reply smiling at him and kissed him. I love him and he loves me and I know that he would never forget about me again.


End file.
